


To the American Flag on Main Street, USA

by sabershadowkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: Poetry





	To the American Flag on Main Street, USA

  
   
To the American Flag on Main Street, USA  
Flapping against the breeze  
Or is it with it?  
High above our heads  
A symbol of  
Unity  
Strength  
Adversity  
Diversity  
Home.  
It is everywhere,  
The Flag  
Our Flag  
On street corners, shop signs, front lawns, and school yards  
On mugs, t-shirts, beer cans  
Brass bands  
Playing America the Beautiful  
From sea to shining sea  
One nation under God  
Or not  
E pluribus unum  
We might disagree on a lot of things  
Religion  
Politics  
The best ball team  
(Though we all agree that soccer is not a real sport)  
Still we love our country  
And  
(Most)  
Of the people in it  
And we try to do what is right  
And what is good  
And give thanks to those who serve to keep us safe and free.  
Fly tall and proud, American flag.  
You are beautiful, indeed.


End file.
